scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Boy/Bart's Ghostly Trick
Ghost Boy, retitled Bart's Ghostly Trick for American audience, is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the fiftieth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (does not speak) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (does not speak) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bart: "And every year on a date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul." RS Mr. Conductor: "Bart, what are you talking about?" Bart: "The ghost boy. Driver saw it last night." RS Mr. Conductor and Grandpa Dave: "Where?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor and Grandpa Dave." Bart: "He didn't say. Ooh, it makes my feet wobble to think of it." RS Mr. Conductor: "Huh!" Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "You're just a silly little boy. I'm not scared!" Bart: "RS Mr. Conductor didn't believe in your ghost." Narrator: "Said Bart next morning. His driver laughed." Bart's Driver: "Neither do I. It was a pretend ghost on television." Narrator: "Bart was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbor. Bart knew where he was, even in the dark." Bart: "Crowe's farm crossing. We shan't be long now." Narrator: "He liked running at night. The path hummed and the light showed green. But a broken cartload of lyme lay ahead. Sam the farmer had just gone for help. (CRASH!) Bart broke the cart to smithereens. Lyme flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Bart's driver explained what had happened." Signalman: "I'll see to it." Narrator: "Said the signalman." Signalman: "But you better clean Bart, or people will think he's a ghost." Narrator: "Bart chuckled." Bart: "Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare RS Mr. Conductor. That'll teach him to say I'm a silly little boy." Narrator: "Grandpa Dave promised to help. RS Mr. Conductor was getting ready for his evening run." Grandpa Dave: "Bart's had an accident." Narrator: "Cried Grandpa Dave." RS Mr. Conductor: "Poor boy." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Botheration! That means I'll be late." Grandpa Dave: "They've cleared the path for you, but there's something worse." RS Mr. Conductor: "Out with it, Grandpa Dave! I can't wait all evening." Grandpa Dave: "I've just seen something." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "It looked like Bart's ghost. It said it was, was coming here t-t-t-to warn us." RS Mr. Conductor: "Huh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Grandpa Dave. I'll take care of you." Bart: "Peep, peep! Pip, pip, pip, peep! Let me in. Let me in." Narrator: "Wailed Bart." Grandpa Dave: "No, no. Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim." Bart: "I'll chuff, and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in." RS Mr. Conductor: "Oh dear!" Narrator: "Exclaimed RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Patty and Selma." Narrator: "It was morning when RS Mr. Conductor returned." Grandpa Dave: "Where have you been?" Narrator: "Asked Grandpa Dave." RS Mr. Conductor: "Ah, well." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I knew you'd be sad about Bart and I, uh, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the goods shed and... Oh, sorry. Can't stop. Got to see a flower about a conductor." Narrator: "Bart was not in the worst for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything." Bart: "Well, well, well. What do you know about that?" Grandpa Dave: "Anyone would think," Narrator: "Chuckled Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "That our RS Mr. Conductor had just seen a ghost."